Automated driving or driver assistance functionalities or also autonomous vehicles frequently depend on a map of the road network. In addition, they need to be familiar with the traffic rules of the particular country in which the vehicle is currently located.
Furthermore, the use of a so-called environment sensor system makes it possible to obtain additional information from the vehicle environment, such as the current and upcoming road course, the state of the road surface, but also information about further road users in the immediate vicinity. This makes it possible, for example, to carry out a parameterization for the driver assistance system, which considers a change in the danger situation.